Hated Mondays
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: Mondays. Fran really disliked that day. But Bel had made a change in today. Fran was no longer feeling gloomy or dull or annoyed. And he no longer felt the need to rant. He was looking forward to Monday.


Hello and welcome to another oneshot revised!

I think all these multi-posts are to make up for all the lost time when I had writers block. Actually...I thought I had lost my writing spirit. But I'm glad to see I still got it!

I'm with Fran. Monday's suck! And I really do have double p.e on that day.

READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT, DESU~! XD

Enjoy~! ^^

* * *

**Hated Mondays**

Fran hated Mondays. His hate for this day had nothing to do with it being the first day of the school week. And it's not like he had a personal grudge against this day. But Monday's were the worst. You wake up to find that your whole weekend had just ended, and even though it's like; what, something to 8?, you still have to get up and get ready. And because you had to wake up so early, all your energy is just gone. And the fact that your stuck in in boring lessons at school that drag on for ages, just drains your energy more. The only good thing about Monday was when it's over. Fran couldn't be more happy to hear the Bel ring for the last time. Who wouldn't? And the you realise something...You've got 4 more days of this hell left! Yes, Mondays were the worst.

Tuesdays were okay. Fran had Science on Tuesday, which wasn't that bad. Sometimes the class got to do cool experiments and blow things up. But Fran excused himself from any involvement with dissecting frogs. On Wednesdays, he had wood-shop. Not that it was his favourite or anything, but Fran was in the midst of bulidng a shelf. Why a shelf? After buying a lot of books, Fran found he had no room for them and decided to make a book self for them. Though he had to be on his toes during wood-shop, for a psychotic prince standing behind you with a saw was nobody's dream. Thursdays were cool for Fran had music. What could be better than mixing and creating your own songs? Nothing. That's why Fran savoured every moment in music class. And last, but not least, there was Friday. Apart from it being the last day of school, Fran took a liking to Fridays because that meant he had art and chocolate pudding at lunch. Fran was great at art. He always came top of his class. And he just really loved chocolate pudding.

So, Fran liked every other day except Monday. And today was Monday. Forget everything else. There was a bigger and more important reason Fran hated Mondays. P.E. Every Monday, he had P.E. DOUBLE P.E. It was bad enough he had one lesson of it, so why did the school feel the need to torture him and add another lesson? Fran couldn't stand P.E. Why? Because he sucked, that's why! Fran was totally useless at Physical Education. He couldn't climb rope, he couldn't do cartwheels, he couldn't stop a ball from going into the goal when playing football and he wasn't tall enough to play basketball. He just didn't have the body for it.

So there Fran stood, in the gym with the rest of his classmates, lined up on the sidelines. Their P.E. teacher, Colonnello, had instructed them to do this so she could explain to them all properly what it was they'd be doing today. As Colonnello blew the whistle, Fran sighed heavily, knowing his hate for Mondays had gotten stronger.

"Okay listen up, maggots. Today we're going to be playing Volleyball, kora!" Colonnello announced.

The sound of depressed sighs were heard as the class acknowledged this.

"I think you all need to improve on your team work, so I'll have you all in teams of 4. I'll be choosing the teams based on your performance and skills" Colonnello explained.

She had the teams written down on her clipboard in case she decided to change a group around. After all the teams were announced, Colonnello blew the whistle, signalling for everyone to start playing. Fran's hate for this day grew even more when he looked over at his 'team'.

...A Few Minutes Later...

BAM!

"Ah! Fran, are you okay!" Came the concerned voice of my friend, Reina.

Fran sighed as he got up and rubbed the now bruised place on his body. "Yeah, I'm fine" Fran said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Ushishishi. The froggy should learn to catch the ball" Bel said as he stood beside Fran with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Well, you should learn to give me a heads up the next time the ball is coming my way, moron senpai!"

"You have eyes, froggy. Use them"

"I was tying my shoes!"

"Kufufufu. A strange thing to be doing in the middle of a volleyball game, don't you think?" Mukuro said to Fran.

"Well it's better than tripping over and falling flat on my face" Fran said.

Fran took a moment to look at his team. Luche had assigned Bel, Reina and Mukuro to work with him. Fran really hated Monday. Fran didn't mind Reina being in the same team as him. No, Reina was great. They were best friends after all. The problem was Bel and Mukuro. As if being bullied and stabbed wasn't enough, Fran had to deal with Bel's 'princely' attitude and celf-centered talk 24/7. And then there was Mukuro. Although Mukuro was Fran's illusionist master, he always tried to 'bond' with Fran. By bond, I mean inappropriately touch. Fran honestly didn't think he was going to survive with the two of them.

BAM!

Fran fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

"Fran!" Reina cried. "Are you okay!"

"_Déjà vu"_ Fran thought as he laid on the floor on his back.

Fran was once again hit with the volleyball. Due to deep thinking, he hadn't noticed that his team had started playing again. Thus, he wasn't paying attention and got hit with the ball again. Fran watched as the ball bounced beside him and rolled away slightly. Fran gave a depressed moan. This was why he hated Monday. Fran's gaze drifted from the ball to the 3 people hovering over him. Reina, Bel and Mukuro all stared at Fran.

"What?" Fran asked.

"What's with you today? You seem...distant" Reina said.

"Ushishishi. Is the froggy sick?" Bel asked.

"Kufufufu. That is very unlikely seeing as Fran never gets sick" Mukuro said.

"No, I'm not sick" Fran replied to them as he finally stood up from the floor. "I just hate today"

"Why?" Reina asked.

"Because I-"

BAM!

"Sorry!" Came a voice from across the room.

Someone from another team had accidentally hit their ball too hard, sending flying into Fran's side.

"Hai, it's okay!" Reina said to the person.

Fran twitched as he stood there silently. 3 times. 3 friggin' times he had been hit by a volleyball! And it pissed him off! What was next, a bat?

"U-um..." Reina started, noticing a dark aura coming from Fran. "Are you okay-"

"NO! I'M NOT FUCKIN' OKAY!" Fran snapped.

"F-Fran" Reina muttered.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I GOT HIT BY A FRIGGIN' VOLLEY BALL AGAIN! WHAT, TEENAGERS CAN'T AIM NOW! WHAT IS THIS, 'HIT FRAN WITH A FRIGGIN' VOLLEY BALL DAY'! FUCK THIS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP! THIS IS STUPID! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF VOLLEY BALL, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS LESSON, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS WHOLE FRIGGIN' DAY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE ENOUGH! ARRRGGGGHHH!" Fran screamed angrily.

...Silence...

The whole gym was quiet. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look over at Fran. Fran panted heavily, exhausted from the amount of energy he put in to his ranting. Feeling millions of eyes on him, Fran turned round to face the rest of the class.

"WHAT!" Fran shouted at them all.

Everyone quickly turned back round and went back to playing volley ball like nothing happened. Fran too turned back round and glanced at his team.

"Kufufufu. Well, that certainly was entertaining" Mukuro said.

"F-Fran..." Reina muttered, not knowing what to say. "Y-you-"

"You're so turning me on right now" Bel suddenly said to Fran.

Hearing that statement loud and clear, Fran blushed. He knew Bel was bold, but this was something else. Mukuro chuckled while Reina blushed lightly, finding the atmosphere awkward.

"W-what?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. I'm so ready to take you, right here, right now" Bel said as he wrapped his arms around Fran's waist and pulled him close to his body.

"W-w-wait! H-hold on a second!" Fran said as he broke out of Bel's hold and stepped a few metres away from him. "W-w-why are you saying such things, senpai? Of all times, why now?"

"It's not everyday the froggy gets pissed to the point where he's louder than the commander. Ushishishi" Bel said.

The mad prince had a point. Fran never shouted like that. Actually, Fran never shouted at all! He always kept his emotion bottled up. He never gave people the pleasure of seeing his reaction to anything. That just wasn't him.

"Perhaps we should carry on with the game. We wouldn't want to fail now, would we?" Mukuro said.

"Yeah" Reina said.

Fran sighed and glanced at Bel. He was smirking his face off as he looked back at him.

"_Probably thinking about us having sex. Friggin' pervert"_ Fran thought.

The 4 of them got back to their positions. Mukuro and Reina on one side and Fran and Bel on the other. Reina hit the ball up into the air before passing it to Mukuro. Mukuro then hit it over to the other side, placing the ball in Bel's possession. Bel hit then hit the ball up into the air. It was heading towards Fran. Fran gulped.

"_This is it. I'm going to get it this time"_ Fran thought.

With a deep breath, Fran hit the ball, sending it up into the air.

"I...did it!" Fran said. "I did it!"

"Good job, Fran!" Reina said.

Fran nodded to her. Fran suddenly felt better. Oh, how much Fran disliked the many times he missed the ball and ending up getting hit by it instead. But he finally managed to pass it back.

Fran glanced down to find his shoe laces were undone again.

Completely forgetting the game was still in play, Fran knelt down on one knee and began to tie them.

"How did they come undone?" Fran thought aloud as he finished tying the laces.

"FRAN, LOOK OUT!" Reina suddenly cried.

Still knelt down on one knee the floor, Fran looked up. But as soon as he did…

BAM!

Darkness took over and Fran became unconscious.

...Later...

_White..._

_Everything is white..._

Fran slowly opened his eyes. He noted the fact that he was lying in a bed that resembled the ones a hospital would use for patients. As Fran scanned the room, he saw Bel sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Huh?" Fran muttered softly. "Bel-senpai?"

Hearing his name being spoken, Bel turned his attention away from the magazine in his lap and looked at Fran. A smirk appeared on Bel's face.

"Ushishishi. Froggy, you're not dead!" Bel said.

"Why would I be dead, fake prince?" Fran asked. "I just got hit in the head by a volley ball. Not clubbed to death with a hammer"

"The froggy got hit by the ball so many times though. So the prince just assumed that you'd be dead by now. The prince is disappointed that the froggy didn't bleed though. He so badly wanted to see froggy blood"

"That's nice" Fran said sarcastically as he sat up. "Where am I?"

"You're in the school infirmary, stupid frog" Bel said.

"You're the stupid one, senpai. A stupid, fake-prince"

Stab.

"Should you really be stabbing someone that just had a near-death experience?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. But the froggy's okay because he isn't dead" Bel said. "So it's alright"

"_It's never alright to stab someone!"_ Fran thought.

"Bel-senpai, what are you even doing here?" Fran wondered.

"My, my, what an ungrateful frog you are" Bel said. "The prince brought you here after you went splat on the floor and went to sleep"

"I think you mean 'unconscious' " Fran said.

"Whatever"

Fran gave him a blank look.

"Well, aren't you going to thank the prince, froggy?" Bel asked as he turned over a page in the magazine he was looking at.

"What for, senpai?" Fran asked.

"The prince brought you here out of the goodness of his heart"

"Only because you wanted to see my 'froggy blood' " Fran said.

The two stared at each other in silence. Bel mad a small 'mmm' noise and went back to looking at the magazine placed on his lap. Fran, noticing Bel's sudden mood change, tried to talk to him.

"Bel-senpai, don't be mad" Fran said.

"I'm not mad" Bel said simply.

"Well then don't be upset"

"I'm not upset"

"Well then don't be...y'know!"

"What?"

"Never mind"

Fran sighed heavily, feeling an unwanted headache coming. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Fran turned his head to his left. Surely enough, Bel was staring at him.

"What?" Fran asked."You should thank the prince" Bel said.

"What, do you want a reward, or something?" Fran asked.

"A reward? That's perfect. Ushishishi" Bel said.

"No" Fran said. "I didn't mean-"

Fran was cut of as a pair of soft lips were placed on his own. It all happened so fast. Fran didn't even notice when Bel got on top of him. Yes, Bel was now on the bed, looming over Fran. Feeling something wet trace lips, Fran snapped back out of his thoughts. Although kissing was nice, Fran wasn't sure he was okay with this. Hell, he didn't even know if he was gay! The two of them soon began making out. Bel placed his arms around Fran's waist and pulled him closer while Fran placed his around Bel's neck.

Air became a problem so the two pulled apart. As the two panted softly, the looked at each other. Wild thoughts ran through their mind.

"Ushishishi. The prince has a brilliant idea" Bel said.

"What's that?" Fran asked.

"Every Monday, the prince could hit the ball and 'accidentally' knock the froggy out. Then you'd have to go to the infirmary all the time"

...Silence...

"Yes, that's a brilliant idea. Every Monday, you can knock me out and cause me to have a near-death experience. That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Fran asked with much sarcasm.

"You're not getting it, froggy" Bel said. "If you get sent to the infirmary, The prince can volunteer to take you. And if I take you, it would just be us in here, so we'd be alone. Ushishishi. And if we're alone in here..."

The next thing Fran knew, soft kisses were placed on his neck.

Fran blushed, finally getting the picture. "A-alright, alright! I get it now! Y-you can stop!" Fran said quickly, gently pushing the prince away.

"Ushishishi. Later, froggy" Bel said as he got up and left.

Fran was alone and bored once again. Still flustered and blushing from the previous events, Fran couldn't sleep. Bel's idea, although crazy, was good. Bel had made a change in today. Fran was no longer feeling gloomy or dull. And he no longer felt the need to rant.

He was looking forward to Monday.

* * *

So he should be! He's got a prince too look forward to every Monday now! ;)

Ah, so what did everyone think of this OR? Good? Bad? Awsome? :)

Again, this was written some time ago so it may seem a little different to how I write now. As I said before, I have evolved! We all get better, ne?

So yeah, I hate Mondays for all the reasons Fran said. His thoughts were my thoughts. How about you guys?

PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL, DESU~!

See ya later!


End file.
